Those Green Eyes
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Toko OneShot. Zuko meets up with his old friends from the war. 6 years after Ozai's defeat.


**A/N: I swear, if these stupid plot bunnies don't leave me alone... -sigh- But don't even ask where this came from. It's so random!**

**There's only one reason I like this ship. Because 'Toko' sounds like 'taco'. Knock yourself out. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

Those Green Eyes

I became quite fond of the 'gaang' as they liked to call it, even if their name wasn't as amusing as they thought. I know that I've made a lot of mistakes, a lot of changes too, but they gave me another chance, and for that, I was forever grateful. I became to learn who they really were. They weren't a prize or something you could possess. They were all different. Unique. The perfect group of friends.

Maybe that's why I miss them.

Being with them made me feel whole again. They gave me a feeling of intregrity and self-being. They made me feel like family.

Well, discluding the water tribe girl at first. She had her reasons, I knew them, and I eventually earned her trust; but that was a different story entirely.

The siblings from the Southern Water Tribe didn't accept me at first. I didn't blame them, but instead I just showered them in kindness, knowing it was the only way to get through to them both. Me and Katara didn't really become '_close_', as you would say. We would never share the connection she and the Avatar did, but I can and will consider her a true friend. I've entrusted her with secrets and knowledge of my past that I will never confide in anyone else to know. That is the extent of our friendship. Comfort and understanding.

The Avatar himself took quite a liking to me. I believe he takes a liking to everyone he meets, though, so that's not saying much. We share a bond as well. A strong bond such as my great grandfather and Aang's past life. We are very different, though we seek similar things. He seeks world peace and I seek peace of mind.

But, I'd have to say, the one out of all of them I found most... intriguing... was the earthbender. She was... confusing to say the least. Confusing being a very strong understatement, but it's the only thing to truly describe in depth what she is. It was like she didn't care, but yet she did... at the same time. She's always so lost in her own world, like she's seeing it from a different perspective.

I supposed she did see it from a different perspective. Er, not really see, but her take on things were so strange. If you were to say something, even something completely serious, she'd know what you mean, but she'd also twist it into something it's not. She always knew how to take something that was spoken and tweak it so much you'd wished you'd held your tongue.

So here I stand, watching them and reminising as they approach me.

"Zuko!" Katara shouted, releasing her hand from the Avatar's and throwing her body at me in a strange combination of a tackle and a hug. I wonder if there's a word for that.

I glanced down at her soft swirling eyes, filled with joy and apprehension. I've always questioned how one person can be so happy all the time.

"It's so good to see you!" she said with a smile, her irises aflame with happiness.

"Yes," I reply, "I missed you guys."

Sokka chuckled at this and pulled me into an awkward one-armed hug. He pat my back twice with as much force as he could muster. If it was intended to be painful, it failed miserably.

Aang bowed to me with utter respect, and I gladly returned it. Avatar to Fire Lord, Fire Lord to Avatar. As it should be.

Then, finally, it was that strange, confusing blind girl's turn. She stared off into space somewhere to the left of my shoulder and walked up to me. She eyed me up and down, being very odd since she was sightless. Suddenly, as I expected, she punched me in the arm.

"Good ta see ya, Sunshine," she said in a fake-upbeat voice. She had a sloppy smirk on her face and I glanced at the others. Sokka snickered to himself and Aang shrugged.

"Why haven't we seen you for awhile?" Toph asked in what seemed to be a genuinely concerned voice.

Her black hair caressed the pale skin of her forehead and cheeks as the wind slid through the air. She'd matured quite a bit in the past six years, her bangs the same length he last remembered, but it was all let down instead of up.

"I've been busy," I said, shrugging, "Fire Lord stuff, you know, the usual."

The smirk returned to her uniquely pretty features. Suddenly my eyes seemed to gravitate towards hers. Those green eyes. They were glazed over to make her sightless orbs seem like thin, delicate glass. They were so mesmerizing, so entrancing.

"Zuko?" Katara asked.

I shook my head.

"Huh?"

"I asked you a question. Are you staying in the city long?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

I fixated my eyes on the waterbender as I spoke.

"Well, no, actually. I have to leave tomorrow morning."

"Why?" echoed Toph's harsh, yet feminine voice.

I looked back down at her. She was only less than a head shorter, but she was close to me. I couldn't get over the fact how beautiful she seemed. I shook my head again trying to drain my head of thoughts.

"I only came to see you guys again. I still have duties."

She laughed under her breath at me, causing the rest of the group to laugh, too. I chimed in.

"Haha... duties... classic," inserted Sokka.

His sister rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, while we're all together we should catch up. C'mon guys, off to the market."

Katara agreed with Sokka and naturally, Aang agreed with Katara. Toph shrugged and watched them begin to walk.

"Eh, let's go."

She grabbed my wrist and led me by the arm to the others at a fast pace. The situation was too ironic for words. A blind girl leading a fully capable man through the town...

Her ferocity didn't make her any less beautiful.


End file.
